Doce tolice, Doce amor
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Isuzu/Rin está presa no retiro do gato. Mas, seu coração suplica por um certo garoto que ganhou o coração dela. Ela revela seus medos e inseguranças...e mais, sua tolice e seu amor. HaruRin *-*


**Dedicatória:**Para meu coração que bate, mas não gostaria de bater. Por um amor que está morto e... Porque a vida não tem mais sentido sem você aqui/ Me sinto fraca, inútil...Estou compelida a partir **ღ**~**Save me**

((xoxXOXoxox))

**...:: Doce tolice, Doce amor ::...**

((xoxXOXoxox))

N/A: Esta fic se passa quando Isuzu é aprisionada no retiro do gato depois de ter seu cabelo cortado pelo Akito.

((xoxXOXoxox))

Talvez eu tenha julgado todos errado...Talvez eu tenha vivido uma vida completamente errônea. Mas agora é tarde.

Eu só queria poder vê-lo uma última vez e dizer que eu o amo mais do que tudo, mais do que a minha própria vida. Só que agora isso não é mais possível.

Talvez eu possa compreender melhor o Kyo agora. Alguém diferente, isolado...alguém que é temido e odiado. Alguém...como eu.

Tantas vezes que você foi atrás de mim, tantas vezes que você me implorou pra ficar...tantas vezes que eu te neguei; por um simples capricho:

Minha vontade de te libertar.

Como eu fui idiota... Como eu fui tola por não ter visto antes que o importante para mim era estar com você e que você sentia o mesmo... Como pude ser tão cega a esse ponto?!

Ah, Haru... como eu gostaria de poder dizer uma última vez "Eu te amo" para você... Queria poder fazê-lo ver que você é minha alma gêmea... que foi você que me salvou desde que eu era uma menininha... Ah, Haru...

Haru...

Essa é minha punição por não entender antes... por te amar tanto, mas de uma maneira tão errada. Será que não seria melhor você viver sem mim, Haru?! Será que sua vida não seria muito mais fácil?!

A quem estou tentando enganar, além é claro a mim mesma. Eu já sei a resposta.

Eu sou seu mundo, não é mesmo, Hatsuharu?!

Agora, jogada nesta sala fria, tão solitária... eu posso me lembrar com perfeição de seus traços. Dos seus olhos tão belos que me mostraram as coisas lindas para que valem a pena viver, suas mãos tão gentis que me ampararam tantas vezes das quedas, sua boca tão doce que era o remédio para minhas dores tão amargas...

Ah, Haru...

Sinto saudade do seu corpo contra o meu, do seu calor que me aquecia nesse meu mundo gélido. Sinto falta de você, Hatsuharu... De você por inteiro, de seu coração que salvou o meu... Como queria que você estivesse aqui, Haru.

Já não consigo ser a garota forte que não chora por nada, não consigo mais segurar minhas lágrimas, porque eu cansei de ficar longe de você. É tão ridículo esse sentimento que eu o temo... Mas por você eu aguento qualquer coisa, meu Haru.

Por favor, não canse de mim. Se eu conseguir sair daqui, eu nunca mais te abandonarei, Haru... Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você... Dói-me tanto, essa saudade me corrói.

Venha me buscar, Hatsuharu.

Sinto a inconsciência chegando, será que esse será meu adeus?! Quero te ver mais uma vez! Quero te tocar!

NÃO!

ESSE NÃO PODE SER UM ADEUS!

Alguém... por favor... venha me buscar... Alguém... leve-me para o meu Haru... Haru... salve-me...

A escuridão dessa sala me lembra tanto da escuridão que era minha alma antes de nos conhecermos, Haru. O frio, o medo... a dor, tudo isso está aqui...porque você não está aqui, Haru.

Perdoe-me por não te contar meus planos, perdoe-me, Hatsuharu. Eu... Eu não quero ter que te deixar...

Haru, eu estou com medo.

Desde aquele dia em que você apareceu no hospital, eu nunca mais tinha sentido medo. Mas agora, esse medo é tão diferente...esse medo é de ter que te deixar... de te perder...

Tenho medo de perder você, Haru.

Tantas vezes você disse "Volte pra mim, Rin", e eu não voltava. Eu era tola, Haru. Eu queria te libertar, mas não via que estava te acorrentando mais.

Eu quero voltar para você agora, Haru.

_Não agüentando mais, a inconsciência a tomou. E seu último pensamento foi um certo garoto de cabelo branco e preto que conquistou seu coração._

_"Haru... Haru... Haru...," disse numa voz fraca, já inconsciente, nos braços de Kureno._

_"Te levarei até ele, Rin."_

((xoxXOXoxox))

N/A: Nhaa...eu tava com vontade de escrever sobre eles. Sei que ficou meio dramático demais (super) Mas, tipo, gostei :)

Bem, é isso...beijinhos e mandem **reviews**

Kissus

_Sayu Koishimoto_

_08/12/08_

**Edit: 03/02/2013**


End file.
